narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki
Momoshiki, Kinshiki, & a Grunt After watching the extended Boruto Movie Trailer (1), there are three distinct baddies, being #A man with very long hair and a vale (2) whom is likely Momoshiki #A grunt (3) whom does not have long hair (4) #A third distinct baddie with longish hair & no vale (5) whom is likely Kinshiki --DC52 (talk) 11:33, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :The guy on the shoulder is Momoshiki, we know him from the movie poster. The guy below him has no Rinnegan in his palms, so I don't know if we can say for sure he's Kinshiki. Same goes for the guy with the rabbit ears. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:36, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::@Seelentau agreed, i was about to post that we cant tell for sure who is Kinshiki yet. It could be the grunt or it could be "rabbit ears", also the grunt and "rabbit ears" could possibly be the same person.--DC52 (talk) 11:40, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, the grunt below Momoshiki and the rabbit ear dude are definitely two different persons. Also, the rabbit ear dude uses some kind of half-moon? While the second grund uses a club. So they could probably be two different persons as well. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:44, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::This should probably be in the forum thread about the trailer rather than a talkpage... --''Saju '' 11:46, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Seelentau One last thing before i move this to the trailer forum, i found this (1) which confirms that the grunt is キンシキ | Kinshiki --DC52 (talk) 11:57, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yup, that confirms it. Sajuuk, this discussion was about what information we put into this article. It's perfectly fine here. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:03, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Does it say anything interesting besides their names?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:06, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::@Tau: Okay then. Will leave this discussion in peace. --''Saju '' 12:06, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::So Kinshiki is grunt who has horn only on his right side, and the Rinnegan might be on his other palm or somewhere else. And Momoshiki is the short one so it's confirmed. Thank you DC52 now we can add description and image. --Mecha Naruto (talk) 12:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Elve, the main text is the same that was translated a few days ago, from what I can tell. I can't really read the character descriptions. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::: @Elveonora its mostly just fluff & not really new info, someone took close up shots Inojin, Sarada, Mitsuki, & Sasuke, OrganicDinosaur translated them here (1), also 2chan seems to agree that for Momoshiki it says "An enigmatic man who attacks Konohagakure Village. He's collecting the chakra that dwells in the world." (1) --DC52 (talk) 13:46, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone think there is a third person, according to this we can say: *1 is Momoshiki. *2 is Kinshiki. *3 is?? It looks like he is a fusion of both Momoshiki and Kinshiki, Momshiki has pony tail and rabbit ears and Kinshiki has big palms, and the outfit is different.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 15:10, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : @Mecha Naruto it could be the person whom Kaguya fears. --DC52 (talk) 15:19, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, is it worth adding them as Otsutsuki already, given that they are exactly the same in appearance? Momoshiki looks just like Kaguya and they share the pale skin with Hamura and Toneri.--Omojuze (talk) 15:31, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::: @Omojuze id say its very safe to assume that Momoshiki & Kinshiki are Ōtsutsuki's based on the plethora of similarities to other Ōtsutsuki's --DC52 (talk) 15:40, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::: @Omojuze The Kaguya Clan Markings shows that you are related to/from the Kaguya clan in the same way that having a Sharingan shows you are related to/from the Uchiha clan. Momoshiki's forehead markings (1) are nigh identical to Kaguyas forehead markings (2). Im on the fence about whether or not this should be added, its up to you. --DC52 (talk) 16:08, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::: Well, Kaguya never used Shikotsumyaku... Regarding their abilities, I'd say we wait.--Omojuze (talk) 16:12, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::: True, but Kaguya used All-Killing Ash Bones. On the other hand it is always good to wait for confirmation. At the moment i think the best thing to do would be to state in "appearance" that Momoshiki & Kaguya have similar forehead markings. --DC52 (talk) 16:27, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeap. That would be the safest.--Omojuze (talk) 16:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC)